


The Greatest Show

by LastWeeksAlcohol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also fluff, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Racism, Racist Language, Rating May Change, Some angst, Tags May Change, Yuuri deals with anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWeeksAlcohol/pseuds/LastWeeksAlcohol
Summary: Loosely follows the plot of the movie The Greatest Show but with Yuri!!!on Ice characters and focusing more on the circus than the ring leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically how all of the workers came to work at the circus.

~ The Katsukis ~

Mari adjusted her brother's vest carefully, smoothing down his hair before nodding.

"Mari, we'll be fine."

"We're Japanese Yuuri. Don't be so gung-ho," she lectured him. "He might take one look at us and send us away."

"You're right." He sighed before putting on a more serious face.

A few minutes they were sitting in front of Georgi Popovich.

"So, Yuuri, you're an aerial act?"

"Yes."

"You can walk across a rope with no strings or net? Dance on a rope? Swing and flip around through the air?"

"Yes, sir."

"That sounds impressive, I've never seen anything like that before personally. Mari, what is it that you do?"

"I manage Yuuri, we both live off of his pay."

"You'll also have a place to sleep here if your brother can really do the things he says he can. I would love to have you be a part of my show but, naturally, before anything is official I'd like to see Yuuri perform."

"Of course, Mr.Popovich," Mari spoke for both of them.

"Will ten minutes give you enough time to prepare?"

"Yes, sir, thank you."

While Mari set up the ropes Yuuri would need the boy changed into a skin tight leotard and pair of tights, also wrapping his feet and hands carefully. He also took the time to stretch.

"Are you ready," Mari asked.

"Yes."

"So is Mr.Popovich."

Georgi was beyond thrilled to see that Yuuri could do everything him and his sister had said he could, watching the young man soar in the air, moving so gracefully it made Georgi's breath catch in his throat. He could see it now, the young Japanese man could probably seduce the entire Goddamn city if he could move like that under pressure. Some stage makeup, some sparkle in his tight costume. It was coming together, in Georgi's mind, and he would have Mari around to help as well which would be a huge bonus. Once the performances were done Georgi gave him the standing ovation he felt the Japanese man had earned.

"So, I take it we're in," Mari asked.

"I'll want longer routines for shows," Georgi said. "Yuuri is going to be a star."

"Yuuri cares less about being a star and more about having steady pay."

"Which he'll be receiving, I promise. You can help out around here and earn some pay of your own if you want."

"What would my helping out consist of?"

"I don't think I can trust the people I've already hired to set up for a dangerous act like your brother's as well as you can do it."

"Deal."

Mari looked at where her brother was, still sitting on the trapeze he had ended on and shot him a thumbs up, Yuuri sending one back, beaming.

~ Yuri Plisetsky ~

Georgi had just finished with the Katsukis when Yuri Plisetsky showed up with a black eye and a limp.

"YurI, what happened?"

The older man ushered his younger friend into a chair.

"They came to collect, the grace period from grandfather dying is over and they want money I don't have."

"What can I do to help?"

"Hide me here until I can save up enough to pay them off."

"What?"

"I don't care what kind of dumb shit I have to dress up in or what you need me to be, but they know where I live so I came to New York to escape. Now I need to disappear until I can pay them back, and I want to earn the money myself."

"You want to be an act?"

"If that's what I have to do."

Georgi sighed. "This won't be easy."

"I know, and I understand if you can't help."

"I'll figure something out, leave it to me." Georgi nodded, patting his shoulder. "I'll give you a job and we can disguise you."

"Thank you Georgi."

"Of course Yuri. You can wait in my office, I'll be up after interviews are finished."

~ Otabek Altin ~

"So, what's your gimmick," Georgi asked.

Otabek moved back the cape, showing that tattoos that covered his entire body save his face, slowly turning, Georgi's eyes lighting up.

"Can I ask where you got those? Some of them look fairly new."

"Only if it affects my chances of getting hired sir."

"Fair enough," Georgi replied. "How would you feel about getting henna tattoos on your face for the shows?"

"I could do that."

"I know someone who can do it for you." Georgi held out a hand. "Welcome to the show."

"Thank you, sir." Otabek shook the hand firmly.

~ Sara and Michele Crispino ~

"Albinos," Georgi asked.

"Italian Albinos," Sara corrected. "Our mother slept with an Albino, didn't realize she was carrying the recessive gene."

"Your features are certainly Italian," Geori said with a nod. "Why work here?"

"Where else are we going to go," Michele asked.

"We can dance too, if that makes a difference."

"It helps, but I was going to hire you two anyway. Welcome."

~ Emil Nekola~

The man had bounded eagerly into the room, causing Georgi to smile a little, seeing the fur covering most of the boys face, noting harsh canines when they boy smiled. Everything, including his demeanor, seemed to scream puppy.

"Wolf-boy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I love it," Georgi enthused, welcoming him to the show.

The newest recruit seemed even happier than Georgi, going to where the rest of the approved acts waited, Emil sitting himself close to the Crispino twins.

A Thai man came in minutes later, smiling at everyone and joining in on the group conversation, though Mari and Yuuri sat off to the side by themselves and kept out of the small talk.

"Hey, I don't think I met you two yet!" He beamed and sat close to Yuuri.

"Oh, uh, I'm Yuuri and this is my sister Mari."

"I'm Phichit, great to meet you two."

"You too."

"So, what do you do?"

"I do trapeze and aerial dancing, Mari sets up for me."

"No way! I've seen someone do that before, it's so cool! You have to teach me sometime!"

"Maybe," Yuuri said.

"We can use nets if that's what you're worried about. We're going to great friends, I can already tell." He threw his arm around Yuuri, who startled briefly at the touch. 

"Hey, have you ever thought about slicking your hair back?"

"Not really."

"I think it would look really good."

"I actually think so too." Mari smiled.

"See, your sister agrees which means we should at least try."

Yuuri chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I have gel, we can do it later."

"Sounds good."

"So what are you here to do," Yuuri asked.

"Dancing where needed, but mostly to take care of the animals."

Meanwhile, Georgi had accepted a few more dancers named Mila, Leo, and Minami came in and mingled with everyone, Phichit managing to ease Yuuri into small talk with everyone else.

"Basically my old man said I can either marry one of his asshole friends who wanted me to be some prim house wife or leave. So I left with a bag of clothes and dance experience. No one but Popovich is crazy enough to hire a disgraced high class dancer."

"A true shame that those men didn't see you value," a flirty voice came from the entrance.

"Chris! What are you doing here?"

"I'm a contortionist now, I figure this beats being a street act."

"The only money you got paid was probably to make you stop."

"Probably," the man agreed. "Now they're going to pay to see me!"

The next person who walked in kept his distance from everyone, other than to give his name.

"Seung-gil."

"What are you going to do in our wonderful little show," Christophe asked, getting close.

"I'm a blade specialist."

"Hm, so you sometimes tie people up?"

"To throw knives at, care to volunteer?" A dark look flashed in the man's eyes, Christophe taking the hint.

"I politely decline, thank you."

The final person to walk in made everyone confused, the boy looking about sixteen but not even four feet tall.

"Guang-Hong," he introduced himself, Leo quickly pulling him into the small talk.

A few minutes later Georgi walked in, clapping his hands once together to get their attention, conversations drifting off.

"Welcome to Popovich's House of Wonders! As promised you'll all be provided with housing here, as well as meals. I expect you all to work hard and rehearse as often as you can without causing damage, especially the dancers. Those of you who need costumes will be getting them in the next few days, but we debut in a week, first pay is after that show. If you're not a dancer or performer you'll be working the floor until the show starts, though I would like to do a group number with all of you! Yuuri, I need you to start right away!"

"O-of course sir."

Georgi motioned to the boy at his side, seemingly dark hair tugged under a cap. "Yuri here is, for all purposes, is your manager when I'm not around. Everyone is going to need to have a roommate, I would prefer girls with girls, boys with boys, though there is one room that will only be a single."

"I call dibs on Yuuri!" Phichit grabbed his new friend's arm.

"You can decide that afterwards. There's a kitchen in the back and a living area for you to eat in as well. You can have free time as well, but for this week I'll admit, it's going to be at a minimum while we figure our show out. Yuuri, I'll have Mari teach you your part once you're done your own rehearsals, sound good?"

They all agreed, Georgi telling them that the real work would start the next morning, except for Yuuri who made his way back to the ropes, deciding to start with the trapezes, wanting to practice moving between them. As he performed, leaping and dancing in the air, several of the other performers watching him move seemingly effortlessly.

In the end the roommates ended up being the Crispino twins, Seung-Gil on his own, Guang-Hong and Leo, Mila and Mari, Minami and Christophe, Yuuri and Phichit, and Yuri and Otabek.

As Yuuri heard laughter from below him he felt something in his chest and wondered if maybe this feeling was promising him a fresh start.

He certainly hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR A PANIC ATTACK  
> It's showtime

Yuuri worked hard all week to nail his routine and slowly got used to the other performers, finding himself having genuine fun working with everyone. His room was tiny, just big enough for the bunk beds, a narrow space, and a dresser he and Phichit shared, but there was a window and Phichit had gotten his hands on supplies and made artwork to add color to the room. He was thankful for his cheery, easy to get along with roommate, the Thai man was great at making sure Yuuri felt at home and didn't overthink his every move. Instead of worrying about screwing up and isolating himself so hard her basically set himself up to fail, he now had someone other than his sister he felt like he could rely on. For the first time in his life he had a best friend.

"Much homier, don't you think Yuuri?"

"I definitely think so," Yuuri agreed, smiling at the newest addition to the artwork on the walls, a sketch of all of the circus workers. In the drawing everyone was smiling except for Otabek and Seung-gil, though they looked neutral rather than the naturally stormy expressions they usually wore.

"We should get ready, it's almost show time."

That started an excited, buzzing current under Yuuri's skin. They opened tonight.

Their dressing room was much larger than all of the rooms upstairs, Phichit sitting Yuuri down and slicking his hair back before applying the Japanese man's stage makeup, beaming when he was done, admiring his work.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

Yuuri returned the favor by doing Phichit's makeup for him and combing his hair into place, using the gel that Phichit insisted on using. However, Phichit had also quickly discovered he made it hair look more like a helmet when he did it to himself. Luckily Yuuri was able to keep it neat but not stiff. The makeup had been more difficult to teach him.

"Thank God you got good with the eyelids quickly." Phichit admired himself in the mirror.

"Yuuri! You're on soon, hurry up!"

That was when it really hit Yuuri that this was the beginning. So much was riding on this performance, his very first at this circus, in this city. This was the first crowd would see him; he was up right after Georgi finished opening for his first set. What if he was so bad that they decided to leave and tell their friends right away the circus was awful? He would lose his job, Mari could lose hers, and the rest of the circus could be at risk as well. Even Phichit could be out of work-as amazing as he was both at dancing and with the animals few people wanted to hire brown skinned workers. All of the other workers too were extremely talented or nice but because of who they were this was their only safe space.

"Yuuri? Are you okay?"

He wasn't. It was like he was being dragged under water, he could feel coldness closing in on him from all sides and he just couldn't breathe. It was like the outside pressure was trying to get in, even if it caused him to implode and explode at the same time. His chest was tight and it was getting tighter and tighter, the world around him blurring until it was just swirls of colors. He vaguely heard his Thai friend call for help but even that barely registered to him until he found himself seated in a chair, his sister an inch away from his face.

"Yuuri, breathe."

After a minute he managed to, Mari sighing in relief.

"Okay, there you go, don't worry about anything except matching your breathing to mine."

"Th-the show-"

"Georgi sent some dancers out and said there was technical difficulty, you've got a minute to calm down. But, Yuuri, if you don't get out there tonight you'll never be able to."

He looked up and met her eyes, his breathing slowing steadily until it matched hers.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Now if you really can't do this you need to tell me now."

"No, I can. This isn't like last time."

"Then get to your place."

He hurried to his spot, center stage, quickly blocking the audience out and focusing on the music and pulling himself into the air. At first he was tense but it didn't take long for him to melt into the music, it rarely did, and soon enough his movements were flawless, the crowd watching in stunned silence as he moved slowly but purposefully. This is the part he lived for, doing something he had loved and worked hard to reach the level he was now at. The rest of the world was finally gone, it was just him, the music, and the thich ribbons keeping him up in the air, nothing else existed.

The pressure to find a way to support him and Mari didn't exist. The drowning feeling didn't exist. The last time he had done this for an audience didn't exist. It was just him.

When the performance did end he was met with applause, bowing before hurrying backstage and accepting hugs from everyone who hadn't rushed out already. He had to hurry after that, changing from his skin tight suit into the looser shirt, cummerbund, and pants that would allow him to move between the trapezes easier. Everything was a blur of movement for the rest of the show until it was the finale, everyone getting together for the group reveal, Yuuri winding down the rope to land to the left behind Georgi.

In that movement Yuuri snapped back to himself in time to hear the applause, once again bowing, this time with the rest of the group.

For a month he had a routine. Two shows a day, one aerial performance, one trapeze, one group per show. All of the money him and Mari made was set aside by the girl so they had savings. For a month he would wake up, eat, do a show, relax with his friends, eat again, rehearse or test new choreography, do another show, bathe, sleep, repeat. He was perfectly content with the way things were going, the crowd reacting positively to his performance, though many were angry he was foreign.

Then again some people would always find a reason to be angry.

They were angry that freaks were working, profiting from 'their' city but when Yuuri started to worry about it Phichit or Mari were there. They always reminded him that they were all the best for their jobs and Georgi didn't care that they were foreign, he actually seemed to get a thrill out of it. Apparently his show thrived on the controversy and while Yuuri didn't understand making a living on people being mildly disgusted by what they were paying to see he was grateful for it. He was grateful he had a place to go, that his friends had a place to go. A home, a job, and a family.

Then there came the show when the wrench was thrown into his plans. The wrench had a name, one he would soon learn but for now there was only one thing he knew. He was the most beautiful person Yuuri had ever seen. There was a brief moment when Yuuri thought those blue/green eyes that almost looked like they sparkled were going to throw him off his rhythm but he pushed it down just as quickly and continued his routine.

That man may be beautiful but Yuuri was a Japanese (Mostly closeted) gay circus worker, he had enough going on against him, getting distracted by a stranger, no matter how attractive, was not a part of the plan. Yuuri was a realist and knew that strangers, especially beautiful ones, were dangerous. A man who looked like that would probably completely ruin everything he was trying to build.


	3. Chapter 3

Victor had never been one to deny himself excitement and the moment Georgi Popovich offered him a part in the show he knew he would say yes. Despite toying with the other man he had known this was something he couldn't turn down, not with how dull his life had been as of late. Producing plays for polite society could only hold his interest for so long because, deep down, Victor knew he craved something different. Something more. Possibly even something forbidden, more so than his private flings with other men. He had never expected that something to be a spot with the circus but having it all laid out so beautifully in front him was too good to turn down. He was smart after all, and knew to take what he needed, and he needed the circus. Even if Georgi had pushed to only give him seven percent Victor would have taken it, though he made a note to take his ten percent on a regular basis. It wasn't that he didn't believe in Georgi but he knew he was better safe than sorry where money was concerned, especially when gambling with his inheritance. Sure, he had plenty of money in his own name, but he was also risking his reputation which would make it hard to find another source of income. He wanted a cushion, though not as much as he wanted this.

The playful denial had been just that, playful, a way to say he had at least tried to say no when he was asked. Naturally he would help Georgi reach his goals of reaching high society himself, but Victor thought he was being foolish; Georgi already had the world but that wasn't enough, he needed people to see he had it. He needed it to be better. Victor didn't understand that, the other man had a beautiful wife and family, a way to provide them a good life, and most of all they were happy. In high society sure, you had luxuries, but you also had more expectations put on you, more rules, and more people willing to double cross you without a second thought on the matter. Everyone was more than happy to smile and play nice with you, but one whisper of gossip and they would drop you and claim they always knew you didn't belong in their world. Time and time again it Victor had seen it happen, to Mila and Chris for example, now a dancer and a contortionist. He was sure there had to be other genuinely good people, he was also sure those people guarded their hearts and tried not to let it slip. Either that or they would have to leave the comforts and luxuries they had grown up with. It was cruel.

Still, Georgi wanted to be a part of it so Victor allowed Georgi to lead him to a box seat at his show, Victor arriving just as the aerial performer swung towards the seat. Victor felt everything stop for a moment as his eyes connected with a pair of gorgeous brown ones set in a stunning face. His breath caught before the man was swinging in the opposite direction, Victor hurrying to the balcony and looking over the edge, keeping his eyes trained on the Japanese man. He was convinced within moments that he could write sonnets about the man's grace. In fact he just might when he got home since he certainly wouldn't be able to sleep, not with this performance replaying in his head. Not when he was sure he would feel that gaze on him even in the privacy of his room when he was sure he was alone.

The entire circus was full of gifted or odd performers, Victor laughing when he saw a 'wolf-man' carrying out the 'tiny-man' on his shoulders. He also had a fondness for the 'Italian-Albinos' despite their borderline racist and completely tasteless costumes. It was all in good fun, he was sure, doubting that Georgi had a genuinely mean bone in his body. There was always something to look at and hold his interest, but the second 'Katsuki' entered the area Victor's eyes were drawn to him and he couldn't bring himself to look away. He had done a tightrope walk a new costume that Victor found himself appreciating as much as the looser one. While he had been beautiful in the shiny top and pants this black and crystal costume screamed sex. Quite frankly Victor was having a hard time keeping himself under control watching the man do a rather intricate aerial dance in a costume that left very little to the imagination.

As soon as the show ended Georgi took Victor to meet everyone, Victor enjoying learning everyone's name and meeting them. However, there was a distinct lack of Japanese aerial performers, Victor frowning at that. Everyone else was in street clothes and enjoying each other's company, save for the swords expert, though even he seemed relaxed next to the man covered in tattoos and a boy Victor didn't recognize at all from the stage.

"Ah, Georgi, who was the man with the ribbon. He was wonderful."

"Oh, Yuuri, he's probably getting changed, he doesn't like keeping his costumes on long, I think he's worried about ruining them. You should find him and introduce yourself. I asked him to switch up the order of his routines and I'm sure he would appreciate being told it still looks completely spectacular."

"Where can I find him?"

"In that room over there."

After nodding Victor walked towards the rooms, gently knocking on the woodwork holding sheets up.

"Phichit?"

"No, it's Victor."

"I don't know anyone named Victor," the voice replied.

"May I come in? I was asked to introduce myself."

"Sure."

Almost as soon as he was in the room Victor regretted asking for permission, the man in nothing but a pair of pants, wiping his face clean of the stage makeup. Between watching his arms work, the snug pants, and that beautifully tones and pale chest on display Victor was having a hard time focusing. He finally realized he was staring and forced himself to introduce himself to the beauty.

"Georgi brought me on to help with production, my name is Victor Nikiforov."

Yuuri blushed once his eyes met Victor's before he cleared his throat.

"The playwright?"

"Are you familiar with my works?"

"Oh, uh, just word of mouth, you know?"

"I guess you don't get to the theater much."

"Never, although I would love to go one day." Yuuri looked wistful for a minute before he shook his head. "Sorry. I'm Yuuri Katsuki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

The shook hands, Victor enjoying the feeling of the calluses on otherwise smooth looking skin, the rough patches were, after all, what had helped Yuuri learn to soar in the air. It was also clear Yuuri was careful about making sure they didn't get ragged. Victor found himself holding on longer than necessary.

"You too, Mr.Nikiforov."

"Your act was incredible, Mr.Katsuki," Victor said. "The way you moved was enchanting."

"Thank you, I've been practicing for years."

"I would say it's well worth the effort."

"I like to think so." Yuuri turned and slipped a shirt on.

Now it was almost like looking at a different person; Yuuri's clothes no longer clinging to him or purposefully showing off his toned figure, makeup gone, hair loose but damp. For a moment Victor half-expected to lose interest in the other man, then he caught sight of those wide brown eyes again and felt something else stir in his chest.

"Hey, Yuuri!" Phichit came into the room. "Mila and Chris were talking about going out tonight, you in?"

"No, thank you Phichit, I'm exhausted. Try to convince Mari to go though."

"Sure thing. How about you, Mr.Nikiforov, was it?"

"Oh, no thank you, I was hoping to have a look around."

"Suit yourself, but trust me, there's no party like an after-circus party."

"Perhaps next time."

"Alright. I'll see you later!"

"Don't be too noisy when you come home," Yuuri called at his friend's retreating form.

Phichit just turned, gave Yuuri a playful salute and blew a kiss before disappearing into the group, throwing his arm around a Japanese woman.

"If you wanted to have a look around I could show you," Yuuri offered.

Yuuri knew spending time alone with Victor could be dangerous, but he was tempted. Besides, Victor was going to be helping the circus, the least he could do was give him a tour, right?

"Thank you, I would really appreciate that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter backtracks to the day everyone got hired.

~The First Day~  
Yuri had been shocked when a man covered in tattoos had offered to be his roommate but didn't complain. He, truthfully, hated sleeping in a room alone and wasn't sure how well rooming with the man whose specialty was blades would go but with his attitude he knew it wouldn't end well. So there he was, unpacking the few clothes he owned into a dresser drawer while Otabek, as he had introduced himself, was pulling on a shirt and pants over the tiny shorts he wore. Despite having just agreed to have his body on full display for anyone willing to buy a ticket his new roommate didn't seem keen on flaunting his body.

"So, what brings you to the circus," Otabek asked.

For a brief moment Yuri considered snapping on the man and telling him to mind his business, but he also knew Georgi would expect him to be nice to the acts, and right now he owed Gerogi more than enough to do that much.

"Runaway."

"What are you running from?"

"It's not important. Why do you have so many tattoos?"

"It's not important," Otabek echoed.

"Hm, then I'm going to guess a rebellious stage gone wrong."

At that Otabek snorted before sitting on the bottom bunk.

"That works. I decided to rebel against my parents and tattooed my entire body so I could eventually join a freak show."

"Living the dream." Yuri closed the drawer and tossed his bag on top of the dresser.

"Well, having a roof, food, and pay isn't bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that." Yuri sat next to the other boy.

"So, you're a friend of Georgi's?"

"I met him through Mila, I used to go to the same studio as her."

"You dance?"

"Ballet," Yuri confirmed. "Up until about a month ago."

"If you're a ballerina why run away and join a freak show? Couldn't you just get a job as a dancer and move out?"

"Not really, it's complicated for a lot of reasons."

"One of them being how young you are?"

"Seventeen isn't that young," Yuri replied. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"You're only two years older than me?" Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

"The tattoos age me," Otabek joked, causing Yuri to snort.

"I guess they do. That and your expression."

"My expression?"

"So serious."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"You've got a point there, Kettle." Yuri shrugged. "Georgi wants us to sort out your face tattoo designs by tomorrow."

"Any ideas?"

"A few. A lot of yours look like they're kind of abstract. I want to get a good look at the ones on your neck and figure out how we're working them into your face."

"So it matches?"

"Yes, so it matches."

"Does it really need to? I'm a freak." Otabek scoffed a bit but Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ruin that face with bad designs."

"Thank you?" The teen covered in tattoos tilted his head a little.

"You're welcome."

A minute later Otabek found himself straddled by the other teen, quickly realizing that despite being a little taller Yuri was narrower than him. He could also feel relatively smooth skin on his throat and had to resist gulping as Yuri lightly traced over the tattoos with his fingers.

"This one looks like it's a different ink than the rest."

It was a seemingly abstract design where Otabek's neck met his shoulder.

"It is. Most of the ink is from different artists."

Otabek carefully watched Yuri's face as the other boy focused on the designs. This close he could see the his eyes were a shade of green he hadn't seen in person before and that there were streaks of blonde in his hair that gave the color an uneven look, leading Otabek to think the brown was a poor dye job. Regardless the other boy was, as much as Otabek hated using the words for males, very pretty. His face was elegant as well, almost delicate if not for the fierce look in his eyes.

"Your hair isn't brown, is it?"

Yuri hesitated for a moment. "No. How could you tell?"

"I'm familiar with bad dye jobs."

At that point Otabek was just trying to focus on anything except for the warm weight in his lap and the fingers touching him gently. Even these questions were less awkward than the problem that might... arise... is he didn't distract himself.

"You're right though, this was done a few minutes before I met everyone, it'll probably wash off as soon as I bathe."

"Then what's the point?"

"You know how I said things were complicated?"

'Focus on what he's saying, not that he's shifting in your lap.'

"Yes."

"Those complications are a lot easier if no one who knows why things are complicated recognizes me."

"What did you use?"

"Stage makeup Georgi had on hand, it's just smeared in there and pushed back to go under the hat, I'm also going to be back stage the entire time so no one in the audience can see me either. The less people that see me outside of here the better."

"You're only seventeen, how much trouble can you be in?"

"You're on to talk; you’re only nineteen yet you have the word 'traitor' tattooed across your neck in Russian. I guess we're both trouble."

He should have guessed Yuri would know what the word was, even though he had tried to cover it up with new ink before trying to find work with Georgi. "I guess so."

"I don't mind trouble."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Does that mean I can count on you as a friend?"

"Of course. Trouble makers should stick together after all, right? The only question is if we're trying to stay out of it or cause more."

Otabek snorted. "Based on that response I guess I'm going to be keeping you out of trouble."

"Good luck with that." Yuri smiled and clambered off his lap. "I'm going to sketch some designs for you to look over and I'll put the temporary ones on your face tomorrow."

Otabek shot him a thumbs up.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuri was enjoying a quiet Sunday off, most of the other performers were hungover but, since he knew how he got when he was drunk, he hadn't gotten wasted last night. In fact, he hadn't drank at all, but he had still laughed and had a good time with his friends, even Chris who had briefly tried seducing him. Now he was trying out new choreography to see if it would work, trying to figure out how to work it into the new routine Georgi wanted from him. He was running through the new choreography when he heard an increasingly familiar voice.

"Mr.Katsuki! Working on a day off?"

Yuuri saw Victor and smiled. "An aerial dancer's work is never really done, Mr.Nikiforov."

"How about taking the rest of the day off at least? It looks like you've been working all day."

"I could be convinced." Yuuri wrapped the ribbons around his waist and spun his way down, Victor clapping as he hit the floor.

"Amazing!"

"You've seen me do that probably a hundred times."

"Yet it never ceases to impress me." Victor reached into his bag, pulling out a book and holding it out with a flourish. "This is the play I was telling you about, I was thinking you might like to borrow it."

"Oh, wonderful, thank you." Yuuri felt himself pale as he accepted it.

"Are you okay?" Victor tilted his head. "Do you not like to read?"

"It's not that I don't like to... This is really embarrassing but I can't."

"Can't what?"

"I can't read this book," Yuuri admitted with a blush. "I can't read at all, at least not in English."

"Oh, gosh, Yuuri, I'm so sorry-"

"- No, it's fine, I should have-"

"- No, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"- I could have told you-"

"- You're just so smart I assumed you could read-"

"- I just never had the chance to learn."

Victor smiled softly. "I could teach you."

"Huh?"

"I can teach you how to read in English, broaden your horizons."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Victor beamed back. "I think you'll really enjoy it! We can start right now!"

"Okay!"

Yuuri followed Victor to the seats, Victor tapping his thigh for a moment while he looked at the book in his other hand.

"This might be a little hard to follow," the Russian man admitted. "The phrasing is different."

"We could start with a newspaper," Yuuri suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Victor slid the book back into his bag and pulled out a newspaper. "Do you recognize any of these letters?"

Yuuri took the paper and squinted at it, Victor's smile faded as Yuuri seemed to grow frustrated staring at the words.

"It's alright if you don't Yuuri, I was just curious-"

"It's blurry."

"Huh?"

"The words, they're blurry, kind of like they're smudged."

Victor peered over his shoulder. "The paper isn't smudged."

"It's not?" Yuuri squinted more, like that would make the words clearer. "Are you sure?"

"Completely. Have you ever worn glasses?"

"When I was a kid, mostly for reading or if I was working with something small."

"Maybe you need them again."

"On my next day off I suppose I'll have to get a pair. We could start after that."

"Or we could go now."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mr.Nikiforov. I doubt people would like seeing you walk around in public with someone like me. Besides, Georgi doesn't like us wandering around during the day, why would you pay to see something you saw in public for free?"

"But you don't dance in public."

Yuuri still looked conflicted, Victor placing a hand over Yuuri's.

"If you're really not comfortable we don't have to go."

"I'm sorry, it's not you Mr.Nikiforov, I promise."

"Don't worry about it Mr.Katsuki."

Both men shifted a bit, the air feeling tense for a moment.

"I really am sorry."

"It's alright, I think I understand where you're coming from. Once you get some glasses we can start teaching you to read in English." Victor hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on Yuuri's knee. "I'm just happy spending time with you."

The Japanese man froze for a moment before placing his hand over Victor's, smiling gently.

"I'm happy to spend time with you too."

Victor smiled brightly in return, flipping his hand so he could lace his fingers with Yuuri's, squeezing his hand.

One week later, the day after getting new glasses, Yuuri had just finished showing Georgi his new choreography and getting the approval from him when Victor arrived, once again holding a book. The silvery haired man looked quite proud of himself as he flourished a rather heavy looking book- Yuuri was admittedly impressed he didn't drop it.

"I got you something."

"What is it?"

"A book written in Japanese!" Victor beamed. "You said you can read Japanese still, right?"

"Yes, thank you." Yuuri took the book, hugging it to his chest.

"I have no clue what it says," Victor admitted. "The man who sold it to me just told me it was a nice read but I'm not sure what the book is actually about."

Yuuri looked at the title, having to squint a little without his glasses but making out the writing on the cover. "It's a book of children's stories."

"Huh? It is? I told him it was for someone fluent. I'm sorry Mr.Katsuki, I wasn't trying to insult you, I promise."

"I'm not insulted Mr.Nikiforov."

"Are you sure? I could-"

"Don't worry about it, I honestly love it. Thank you so much." Yuuri beamed at him, Victor's features softening as he smiled good.

"Good. I'm glad you love it."

"I have to get ready for tonight, but maybe after the show I could read to you."

"You want to read me fairy tales?"

"If you want me to."

"It's a date."

Both of them looked startled at the phrasing, though Victor saw Yuuri blush and squeeze the book a little tighter.

"I look forward to it Mr.Nikiforov."

"As do I, Mr.Katsuki."

For the rest of the day Yuuri had to push down his excitement for after the show. If he messed up it could mess up the show, someone might even get hurt. He wouldn't risk that, even if it meant pushing himself harder than usual to give himself something else to focus on other than thinking about what would happen later. What did Victor mean by date? Them spending time together like they usually do or something different? Something more? Was Victor even... like that? He had held Yuuri's the previous day but Yuuri initiated that.

Catching himself Yuuri forced the thoughts out of his head and mentally ran through his routine again as he got dressed. He managed the entire show focusing on his routines, changing quickly once the show was done, bumping into Yuri no the way out.

"Hello Yuri."

"Hey Yuuri." The boy nodded at him. "Are we still on for lessons in the morning?"

"Of course." Yuuri smiled. "I want to show you a new move."

"Yuuri," Phichit walked over, draping an arm around his best friend. "I just saw Nikiforov, he said to tell you sorry, something came up but he would love to read with you tomorrow or another time. He said to apologize for him again."

"Thanks Phichit."

Phichit's eyes gleamed. "So, since your plans are cancelled does that mean you'll have time to model for me tonight?"

For a moment Yuuri tried thinking up an excuse but saw the excitement in his best friend's eyes and sighed.

"Alright."

Maybe Yuuri didn't have an answer to his questions about Victor, but an evening spent goofing off with his best friend helped him relax. Whatever was going on with Victor could be figured out in the morning.


End file.
